Pokemon Tower Defense Wiki
Follow PTD Go to Sam & Dan Games, Twitter, 'and 'Facebook for all the latest news from the creators of the game! Also check out Sam and Dan central http://sdcentral.co.uk where you can get up to date with all that's happening. It's been a while since I've been on this website for long periods, simply because there's very little to do! You guys are awesome, simple as. I hope everyone's having fun and supporting Sam with his work, and maybe through a little contribution. Either way, i'm glad to see everything's in great condition, and I wish you all the best! FudgeThis on 3/13/13. Massive Thank You to everyone who has contributed to this wiki over the past years, and considering that there will be no more future updates for PTD 1. There is a little more to edit and say on this wiki. PTD 2 has arrived, and it's time to start editing again, so i'm just wondering whether it would be best to start a new wiki or squash it into this one. It is almost done with now and Sam has stated that there will be a new TD game called Champions TD Alpha. Anyway, lets all encourage Sam on PTD 2 and all of his future endeavors! Shiny9875 on 8/9/14. Hi guys it's FudgeThis here, just saying, really thanks for everyone making a great effort in making this wiki pretty much spotless. Seeing as I get a message whenever someone joins the wiki, the amount has reached +3000 editors as of 3/11/12! It's amazing guys, keep it up! Important Messages Hey guys, just trying to lay down a couple of ground rules. This wiki has grown so much since it started back in 2011. It has information on just about every possible thing you could think of for this awesome game. However, there are a few things that need to be addressed: #'Search! '''Before you make a new page, please double check to make sure that there isn't a page that has the same information. For example, there were two new pages a few years ago, one named health and the other named tower health, that were created. Both pages had a couple pictures and less than two sentences of information. The emphasis is on quality rather than quantity, right? #Do not fill pages with '''categories that are not necessary.' Is it really necessary to have a category for Pokémon with two types? Or how about Pokémon adding in an extra type on the bottom of a page? #We do NOT appreciate links to code generators or any other means of cheating. Sam has expressed discontent about the whole hacking situation and has taken drastic security steps trying to work around it. Please do not spread this around, it's practically like a slap in the face to the developer, a total lack of respect. But all the generators in the past have been shut down now and hacked accounts have been deleted by Sam. At this moment there are no hacks available in PTD 2. #Never spam! I'll seriously have to take action soon if it doesn't stop. #This is NOT Bulbapedia. I've seen too many references where the styles have been copied from Bulbapedia. I am not saying that you shouldn't use Bulbapedia, it makes all our lives easier. But things such as Japanese in brackets, copied descriptions, non-needed trivia, unneeded categories '''are all featuring rather too frequently. #Non-featured Pokémon. We have to act like all Pokémon which aren't featured in PTD aren't in existence.' I know that we all know what Pokémon there are and all of that, but there is no need to add in lackluster descriptions and Pokémon which have never been featured yet in-game.' #'All trade related topics should go in the trading forum.' Trade requests that appear in comments will be deleted. NOTE: Don't put categories like Pokémon on your talk pages. Thanks for listening guys, or did you just skip all of this? TwitterWidget * pokemon tower defense __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Community Category:Browse